One Bad Day
by teenagejustice
Summary: Sometimes one day day causes someone to snap. Sometimes one bad day sends someone over the edge.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the DC Universe. I only own Carrie and the plot.

Note: This is from Carrie's POV.

* * *

Okay, I was having a crappy day before I got home. Getting home made it much worse.

My day had started its downhill spiral when I had gotten to the recording studio. I'm a cover artist, meaning that I sing songs that other people wrote. Today I was supposed to go in and record Adele's "Tuning Tables" and "Rolling in the Deep" along with Blake Shelton's "Honey Bee", Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi", and Rihanna's "S&M". So, of course, right as I got into the studio, the microphone shorted out. That was about 2 hours until I could actually start recording which meant, naturally, 2 hours where I had absolutely nothing to do. When they finally did get the mic fixed I started with "Rolling in the Deep" because that was the one that I have the most trouble replicating. I mean, come on. It's Adele. As in the 6 time Grammy Award winner Adele. It is nearly impossible to get anywhere close to her voice. But, somehow I was actually managing to sound like her. So there I was, having a great time, when, literally ten seconds away from finishing the song, when the power went out. I glanced through the window at the studio sound crew. They shook their heads and I breathed out a frustrated sigh, running my fingers through my loose, curly brown hair. Great. Fantastic. They lost the recording. A few hours after lunch, meaning 5 FREAKING hours after the power initially went out, it came back on, meaning that I could really start at 3:00 in the afternoon. I finished about 5:00, and then I really got into it with my manager. I had recently gotten a mild case of strep throat, so sometimes my voice was a little scratchy. I'm going on tour for my previous album in a week, so my manager wanted me to be perfect. And he didn't want there to be even a remote chance that anything would go wrong, even though sometimes things can't be helped during a live performance. So, being the bastard that he is, he wanted me to lip sync. I told him no way in hell, and we got into one of the biggest arguments that I have ever been in ever. I ended up leaving for dinner around 8:00- yep, 3 hours of arguing- and then I had 3 hours worth of errands. Then I finally got to go home.

The last thing I wanted or expected to see was my fiancé curled up on the floor with his wrists slashed open and a bloody knife in his limp hand.

I didn't know what to do. I'm a performer, not a doctor. I remembered Robin telling me that with knife wounds the most important thing to do was to stop the bleeding, so I dumped my purse and tore off a strip of cloth from my black cotton skirt. I knelt next to him and pressed the fabric to his right wrist, tearing off another strip from my grey sleeveless top. I pressed that to his left wrist, praying that he can hold on long enough for me to call his team for help. They always knew what to do.

I tied the fabric tighter around his wrists so I could use my hands. I stood back up and ran back to get my cell out of my purse. When I found it I pressed speed dial and waited for Robin to pick up the other end. For a moment the only sound was the phone ringing and my panicked breathing. My hands were shaking and smeared with my fiancé's blood. Finally Dick picked up the phone.

"Hey sis, what's popping?"

"Dick! Help!"

"Wait, what? What do you-"

"I came home and he was just lying on the floor!" By that time I was full blown crying, and I apparently made Dick panic.

"Carrie, what's going on over there?" There was jumbled talking in the background, but I guess Robin waved whoever it was off because pretty soon it was quiet again. "Carrie, talk to me."

"Dick we're at our apartment, please…" I could barely breathe because I was crying so hard. Robin must have understood that I couldn't talk anymore.

"Carrie, don't move, okay. We're coming." He hung up and I dropped my phone, going back to my fiancé's side. I straddled him and put my hands back on his wrists.

"Babe, please, don't do this." I whispered. He shifted under me; barely, but he did. His silver eyes fluttered open and looked up at me, glazed in pain. I finally felt like I could breathe a little.

He swallowed painfully. "W-what are-"

"Shhhhh." I cut him off quietly. Looking back I probably shouldn't have, but I did. "It's okay, baby. You're teammates are coming." I tried to control my breathing, but it didn't work.

My fiancé coughed, his lips glistening with blood. "Carrie please. Let me go."

I shook my head vigorously. "No way. I don't know what happened or who hurt you, but I will not let you die. Just keep your eyes open for me."

He fought to do as I asked, but I could tell that he was losing. His eyelids fluttered, and I called his name a few times to keep him awake. He was slipping out of consciousness when, out of desperation, I kissed him hot and hard. I tasted blood in my mouth and sensed him slightly tense. I felt him relax under me, and broke the kiss for a moment. When I saw that his eyes were closed I called his name a few times, panic rising in my chest. Just then I heard the window open and soft thuds. My head shot up to see my fiancé's team dashing toward me. Robin had a medical kit in his hands and he knelt next to me, gently moving my hands. I didn't resist him, and Dick ordered his one of his team(1) to help me. Wally took my bloody hands and pulled me to my feet while Connor and Robin worked on the form on the floor. He wiped a few tears from my cheeks and muttered, "Carrie."

Again I didn't resist as he pulled me into a hug in an attempt to get me to calm down, which didn't work. I felt Artemis and M'gann hugging me too, whispering soft nothings in my ear. The following half hour was a blur, but the next thing I knew I was sitting on the couch in the Cave alone. As far as I could tell M'gann, Artemis, and Connor were in the kitchen and Robin and Wally were in the infirmary. A moment later the duo stepped into the room, both of their costumes coated with blood. I stood from my seat, the others coming to stand next to me.

"Well?" I jumped slightly at Superboy's voice next to me. He hadn't said a word ever since the apartment.

Robin took a breath and stared at his feet. "Guys… we tried."

M'gann threw herself into Connor's arms, sobbing into his chest. Artemis' shoulders shook, and Wally was at her side in an instant. I had to get out of there. Suddenly I felt like the Cave was suffocating me. I took off in a run, feeling the team's eyes burning into my back and hearing Dick shout my name. I sprinted into the woods, praying that they weren't trying to follow me. I stopped running after a few minutes, and, not hearing any sounds, I collapsed.

Which brings me to where I am. I'm standing now, my hands on my knees and my chest still heaving. I don't think I've ever run so fast in high heels in my life. Of course, I didn't think this would ever happen in my life either. I stood up straight.

I took off my disguised utility belt, just like the one my brother(2) has. I take my cell out of my pocket and set it in the pile as well. I got down on my knees and went through my pockets. I found only one thing. I pulled it out and smiled.

The picture had been taken a few years ago up at the Manor when we celebrated my birthday. It was of the team, Bruce, and myself all huddled together and laughing. None of us were wearing our masks, and Dick wasn't wearing his trademark sunglasses. Kaldur and I were side by side and we were kissing. I smile and set the picture down next to the phone. I draw the knife that Kaldur gave me for my birthday and release a breath. I hear running and the remaining members of the team calling for me, but I don't care anymore.

A stray tear trickles down my cheek. I remember reading somewhere that parents are never supposed to bury their children. "I sorry, Dad(3).

I hold my knife in both of my hands and raise it above my head, closing my eyes. I feel the displacement of air as two of my teammates whip around the corner- Dick and Connor I'm guessing. I hear Dick scream, "Carrie!"

I plunge the knife into my chest.

* * *

(1) = At this point Kaldur's has turned over leadership to Robin

(2) = In this Carrie is another of Bruce's adopted kids, so Dick is her adoptive brother

(3) = 'Dad' refers to Bruce

A/N: So. Was it good? Did it suck? Sorry if the characters were a little OOC. Please review!


End file.
